Everybody Hurts
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: Part four of the Mommie Saga. Roger finally takes Allison Grey to court. But when he collapses in the middle of the trial, is it too late for the Bohemians to save him?
1. Look to the Future

_**Author's note: I bet you all hate me right about now…**_

September, 1993

"Firefly, you've got the grades for any school you want. Why stay at NYU?" Roger was reviewing Firefly's college applications. She had chosen NYU as her top school. "I mean," Roger continued, "look at this list of safeties. All of them would accept you. Wellesley, Sarah Lawrence, MIT, any of them. Why NYU?"

"Because," Firefly explained, patiently, for about the millionth time, "I want to be around when your case finally gets to court. I promised I'd stick around for you and I will. I can always transfer to SLC or Wellesley later on." She put an arm around Roger. "Don't worry so much about me. I've got my future under control."

Roger nodded. "I just don't want to see you end up like me. A twenty-five year old burnout who can't hold a job."

Firefly nodded. "So your gig got cancelled…"

"Because I couldn't come up with new songs. Let's face it, I'm a loser. You can be better than me."

Firefly smiled. "You only had a month left. Go back. Get a diploma."  
Roger shrugged. "Maybe. I've gotta take off. Joanne and I are discussing the case over lunch."

"Did you ever decide what charges to push?"  
"Joanne's definitely pushing kidnapping. Maureen thinks we should push assault, and Benny's been talking sexual assault, but we can't prove that one. Joanne's also got some legal jargon about me being denied my pills. Nothing's been decided yet."

"Well, good luck."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, I'll need it." He sighed. "This was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't." Firefly looked at him. "Pushing for justice isn't a mistake."

"And if I lose? The Greys still own our building. They can turn around and countersuit for the rent we owe them."

"You won't lose."

"I might." Roger shook his head. "I've gotta go. We'll talk later!"

Mimi poked her head out of her bedroom. "Firefly, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Run to the store and pick up some more of Marina's formula. And calamine lotion. Biggest you can find. And eggs." Both Mimi and Marina were suffering chicken pox, and since none of the Bohemians could remember having it, they were quarantined in their room. Mimi continued. "There's thirty-five dollars in the jar above the fridge. Thank you."

"No problem."


	2. Meetings

_**Author's note: It's coming…**_

"You look good, Davis. For a man who can't have sex, anyway." Maureen was bubbly and enigmatic as usual.

Roger felt himself going red. "Thanks, Mo," he muttered. He looked at Joanne. "Did you have to bring her, Jo?"

Joanne nodded. "Yeah. Think of her as…comic relief."

"Pookie!" Maureen feigned offense. "Besides, he can't have sex. Not with Mimi right now, anyway."

"No," Roger agreed. "I can't. Too risky. Doctor Anderson said I need to be careful. After last time…" He trailed off.

Maureen nodded. He was referring to the previous April, when he had collapsed in the apartment the day after his father was sent to jail. Mimi called 911, and tests had shown them that he T-cell count was low. However, Doctor Anderson had informed them that if Roger was extremely careful around sick people, didn't skip pills, and took care of himself, he had at least ten more years in him. So far, Roger had done his best.

Joanne cleared her throat. "Anyway, on to business. Have you decided what charges to press?"

Roger thought a moment. "Well, definitely kidnapping. Um…assault…"

"Assault with intent to kill, aggravated assault or assault and battery?"

Roger shrugged. "Is there a difference?"

"Yes, there is. I'd go with aggravated assault."

"Okay, that then."

"Anything else?"

"What about sexual assault?" Maureen piped up.

Roger shook his head. "Can't prove it. So, we'll go with kidnapping and aggravated assault."

"Sounds good." Joanne smiled. "Hungry?"

Roger nodded. "Starving. Let's eat."

On the way home, Roger poked his head into Life Support. Paul smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Roger. Come, take a seat. How's your life these days?"

Roger grinned, looking around at Pam, Sue, Gordon and the others. "Things are going well, actually. Mimi and I have a daughter now-here I have pictures." He passed around a photo of Marina.

Pam smiled. "She's gorgeous! How's Mimi?"

Roger shrugged. "She and Marina have chicken pox. I have to avoid them because I've never had it."

Paul nodded. "Good idea. And how are you?"

"Well, we found out that my T-cells are low, but I've been doing better. The doctor tells me that if I play my cards right, I've got at least ten more years on me."

Paul nodded. "I see. Anything else? How's Mark?"

"He's great. He's been dating my sister, actually."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we just found out about her. She's eighteen, and just graduated at the top of her class."

"What's her name?"

"Firefly." Roger smiled, glancing at his watch. "Oh, jeez, I've gotta go. I have a meeting with Allison Grey's attorney in half an hour. It was great seeing everyone."

"Don't be a stranger," Paul smiled. "Any of the group. You're welcome back anytime. We've missed you down here."


	3. Benny

_**Author's note: Okay, the official decision is in. The Mommie Saga is officially a quintet. After I finish the fifth one, the only RENT related piece I'm doing is going to be Deep, Dark, Beautiful, Deadly. Alongside that is Siblings: The Next Generation. But don't worry quite yet, because I have several chapters left here before the fifth one can even go up.**_

Roger waited outside Allison's attorney's office for over an hour. Finally, Abraham Farrelburg –a stout, Jewish man and Allison's attorney- opened the door. "Mr. Davis. Please, come in, sit down." He closed the door behind him. "So, Mr. Davis –I'm sorry, will your lawyer be present?"

"No, Mr. Farrelburg, I can speak for myself."

Farrelburg nodded. "Yes, well. Ms. Grey is prepared to make an out-of-court settlement. To the tune of three thousand dollars?"

"Absolutely not." Roger frowned. "I'm pushing this all the way."

"In that case, Ms. Grey is countersuing for the rent owed to her. Forty-two thousand dollars."

Roger nodded. "Fine. Please inform Ms. Grey that the charges my lawyer and I have decided on will be kidnapping and assault."

Farrelburg nodded. "Very well. If that's all…"

"It is." Roger stood. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Where've you been?" Benny glanced up from his desk. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."  
"Allison's attorney was running late. Benny, how mush rent do we owe you?"

"Um…fourteen thousand dollars. Why?"

"Damn!" Roger slammed his fist into the wall. "That bitch is tripling what we owe her. She's countersuing."

"Can she do that?"

"According to Farrelburg she can."

Benny thought a moment. "I'll front you the money if she wins."

"Benny, you don't have forty-two thousand dollars."

"Neither do you! Okay, how about I provide documents stating that you don't owe that much?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"How's Mimi?"

"Miserable." Roger chuckled. "She hates being confined to our room. Hey, can I ask your advice?"

"Shoot."

"I'm trying to convince Firefly to attend a better college than NYU."

"You want my advice? Okay, here. Don't. Don't try to change her mind. She's as pigheaded as you. You'll lose."

Roger laughed. "Maybe I won't. I mean, she really wants to go to Sarah Lawrence. She could. It is in New York."

"Money. SLC costs money. Do you have money?"

"There are scholarships! Any school would give here one!"

"Roger." Benny looked at him. "Drop it. You've lost. Go home, get some rest. The prelim trial is in a couple days."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, you're right. See you."

"Later."


	4. Grandmother

**_Author's note: Okay, disclaimer time! DO NOT TRY MIMI'S RECIPE AT HOME!!!! It is not an actual cure for itchiness. Trust me; all it will do is stink up everything within a two mile radius!!!!_**

"Oh my god!" Roger coughed as he entered the Loft. "What is that god-awful smell?"

Firefly pointed at the stove. "Eggs and flour. I'm boiling it to a paste."  
"Why?"

"Ask Mimi."

Roger knocked on the bedroom door. "Meems, what's up with the eggs? It smells horrible out here."

"I need it. It stops itching. My Abuela used it when I had poison ivy."

"Oh, God, Mimi!" Roger was holding his nose, trying not to gag. "It smells like death warmed over! Times three! Just stick with the calamine lotion!"

"I tried it! It didn't work!"

"Mimi!"

"Fine!"

Roger turned to Firefly. "Can we please get rid of that nasty stuff?"

Firefly nodded. "I can try."

Roger wrinkled his nose. "Give me a five from the jar; I'm going to go get some air freshener. Actually, better make it a ten, I can get industrial sized."

Firefly nodded. "Here. Have fun. I'll get rid of this."

A short while later, Roger was wandering the aisles at the grocery store, trying to find the air freshener, and stubbornly refusing to ask for help. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. Allison stood in front of him, perusing gourmet coffees. Roger tried to move, but she turned around and saw him. She smiled. "Roger! What a lovely surprise." Roger muttered a response and started walking, but Allison caught his arm. "Roger, can we talk? This silly lawsuit. Let's forget it."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on. I'll pay you. Ten thousand dollars."

"Why? So you can turn around and demand the forty-two thousand dollars we 'owe' you in rent? I don't think so."

"Roger…"

"Forget it! I'm taking this all the way!"

"Fine. Then I wish you luck." Allison stormed off.

Roger turned, his beeper going off. Throwing his pill into his mouth, he moved, finding the air freshener. Grabbing one, he headed for the register. He ended up in line behind an elderly lady, with nearly the entire store in her cart. She turned to him. "Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here, Jeremiah."

"What?" Roger frowned.

The lady continued. "Doesn't your wife usually do the shopping?"

Roger shrugged. "Ma'am, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Oh!" The woman was startled. "Dear, you look just like my son, Jeremiah. You could even be his son, though he only had a daughter."

"Wait." Roger frowned deeper. "Jeremiah Davis? He's my father."  
"No, Jeremiah only has a daughter. She'd be eighteen now. Such a lovely girl. Firefly. Pity her mother ran off when she was so young."

"Yes!" Roger nodded. "Firefly Davis. She's my younger sister. And Charlene didn't run off. Jeremiah kidnapped Firefly. Charlene was with me. There's a seven-year difference. I'm Roger."

"Oh, yes. Roger. Jeremiah talked about you. I remember now. I met you once, when you where very small. You're all grown up now. With a family of your own, I suppose?"

Roger nodded. "Yes. I have a daughter, Marina Elexa, named after her grandmother on her mom's side."

His grandmother smiled. "Well, dear, you go on ahead. You don't need to be stuck behind me all day." She handed him a business card. "Call me sometime. I'd like to meet your wife and daughter."

Roger smiled softly. "I'd like that." He paid the cashier and left. His grandmother, Natalie, smiled. "Such a lovely boy. He takes after his mother for sure. Why couldn't his father have been so wonderful?"


	5. April

**_Author's note: I apologize, but after this chapter I'm not going to be able to update for another couple weeks. Winter Break is starting, and I am sans internet access outside of school right now. This story will be finished and completely updated as soon as school starts, followed by the sequel, and then I'm working on Siblings: The Next Generation; Deep, Dark, Beautiful, Deadly; a new one, called Legendary Avatars, following in DDBD's vein, and, for those of you who have read AllKnowingOracle's _Ten Minute Break_, I have a new version of it-with her permission, of course-coming up soon! Happy Holidays to all and I'll see you in January!_**

Firefly, meanwhile, was busy pulling out boxes from her closet-in what was once April's room-to put into storage. The boxes were full of April's old things, but Roger had said back in July that she could move them to make room for her things. For now, she was just getting them out. Benny was going to come over in a few days to take the stuff.

One of the boxes was almost bursting, and as Firefly lifted it to move it, the side split. Buried among the clothing were April's old drug supplies, and a crumpled piece of paper. Firefly stuffed the works into a pair of jeans, and scooped up the paper. Smoothing it out, she saw it was a letter addressed to Roger. It had several bloodstains on it, but it was still legible, despite being obviously years old.

_Dear Roger,_ it read, _if you are reading this, I'm already dead. I'm sorry, but it was for the best. Baby, we have AIDs. My god, I'm sorry. I know you're going to blame yourself. You think you started me on smack. Baby, I started while you were in the Midwest. I never would have started had you been around. I hope I'm wrong, and you don't have it. But if you do, it's my fault. I was weak. Every time you tried to quit, I couldn't, and I dragged you down. Baby, tell the others I love them. I can't live knowing that I as good as killed you. Maybe even Mark and Maureen. Please, move on. Someone else is better for you. I love you so much, and if you love me, you'll forget about me._ It was signed "April Ericcson."

"She died." Firefly turned. Roger stood behind her, his face impassive. He gently took the note from her hands. "She slit her wrists. She was so worried that she'd given us AIDs. But I was the only one that got it."

"Roger…I didn't…the box…"

"Don't. I was going to tell you anyway. I just never imagined that this would be how it came out. She waited until none of us were home, and then…we didn't even know, at first…" He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the memories threatening to surface.

**Flashback**

_The Loft was quiet. Roger and Mark had just gotten home, and Mark was on the fire escape watching for Collins, while Roger puked in the sink. April was nowhere to be found. Maureen entered, looking around. "Trying to cold turkey again, Davis?"_

_Roger his head still in the sink, flipped Maureen the bird. She grinned, knocking on the bathroom door. "Anyone in there? I really have to pee." There was no answer._

_Roger joined Maureen outside the bathroom. "Just walk in like everyone else does," he muttered, heading for the fire escape to smoke. _

_Maureen opened the door and screamed. Roger turned. "Oh, my god!" He shoved Maureen aside, scooping up April's prone body. Clutched in her bloody hand was a piece of paper. Roger grabbed it, scanning it quickly. His heart stopped. "No," he whispered. He rubbed April's back. "Come on baby, wake up. Please wake up. You're not dead. You can't be dead."_

_Maureen grabbed the phone. "I'm calling 911."_

_Within minutes, the paramedics arrived. Roger refused to move from April's side, so they were forced to work around him. It was no use, however. It was too late. Maureen finally pulled Roger from April's side. "Rog…" Roger glared at her. She stepped back. "Rog…I…" _

_Roger turned from her. He was white, but with rage or sadness, Maureen couldn't tell. His fists were clenched in a clear "back off" gesture. Maureen stayed back. They remained like this for several minutes, before Mark, shaking, stepped towards Roger. Roger moved as if to hit him, but stopped as soon as he realized it was Mark, and not Maureen, that was nearing him. After a tentative pause, Mark pulled Roger into his arms, needing the comfort as much as Roger. The dam broke. Roger began to sob into Mark's shoulder._

**End Flashback**

By this point, Roger had sat on the couch, pulling Firefly into his arms. They were both white, and Roger's body shook softly with quiet sobs. After a few moments, Roger spoke again. "I've never really gotten over it. It's been a little over four years. I miss her terribly. But in all that time, I've learned something. I've learned to accept in and move one."

Firefly smiled. "I'm glad you told me, that you trusted me enough to tell."

Roger grinned. "Why not? I may still be learning this sibling thing, but…" he trailed off, brushing a finger absentmindedly across her spine. She giggled. "Stop! I'm ticklish there."

Roger laughed. "In that case…"

The door opened, and Mark walked over. "Roger, what are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Roger grinned. "Just what all big brothers are supposed to do. Tormenting her."

"Oh. Carry on, then."

"Mark!" Firefly pulled away from Roger. "Please, stop."

Roger smiled. "Oh, okay. If you insist."


	6. Marina

**_Author's note: I'm back! Did ya miss me? Okay, anyway, let's just get on with this thing! (By the way, Marina is a little over a year old by this point. Just throwing that at ya!)_**

October, 1993

The morning of the dawned cold and clear. Roger had been awake for hours. By dawn, he couldn't lie in bed anymore, so he went out to the fire escape. He felt nauseous and shaky, but chalked it up to nerves. He began to watch the sun rise, barely noticing when Mimi slipped up beside him. "What's wrong, Baby? You didn't sleep all night."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine. Just nervous."

"You have a right to be nervous, baby." Mimi took his hand. "You're shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Marina began to scream. Mimi scooped her up, but she refused to calm down. "I don't get it. She's not wet, and it's too early to feed her. I wonder what's wrong?"

Marina continued to scream, and finally, Roger took her. "Let me try." He carried her around the room, humming softly, and after awhile, she calmed down. "Dada?"

Mimi began to grin. "Her first words!"

Roger nodded. "Did we ever start a baby book? Write it down."

Marina cooed, but it wasn't her usual happy coo. "Dada sick. Bo bye-bye."

Mimi looked confused. "Rog? Are you sick?"

"No!" Roger frowned. "I mean, not in the way you're thinking. It's just nerves, I promise."

Mimi nodded. "If you're sure…"

"I am. Now, why don't you go wake Mark and Firefly while I hop in the shower? We need to start getting ready."

"Have we found a sitter?" Mark asked over breakfast. "Because Firefly and I could…"

"No way." Roger frowned. "I need you guys there, Mark. We discussed this last week. Collins is sitting."

"Right, sorry." Mark looked upset.

Firefly jumped in, changing the course of the conversation. "So, Roger, I found one of your old tapes. From your band? It's really interesting."

Roger smiled. "Which tape?"

"Um…Crystal Hornet."

"I love that one!" Mark was smiling again. "Great song. Wasn't it about your mother?"

"Yeah." Roger hummed part of the tune. "'Total control, you dominate me, crystal hornet, manipulate me.'"

Firefly smiled. "I particularly enjoyed 'Anything.' Was that Mimi singing?"

"No." Roger smiled. "It was April."

There was a slight silence, before Firefly muttered, "Oh," and looked away. Roger placed an arm around her shoulders. "Relax, sis, I'm not upset. I can see how you mix the two up. When I first met Mimi she reminded me of April too. Anyway, we have to get going. Mimi, can you meet us at the courthouse once Collins gets here?"

"Sure."

"Great. Then the rest of us will take off. The trial starts in an hour."


	7. The Trial Begins

_**Author's note: This next one is kinda long, but there is a reason for that. I'd like to give a big shout-out to my tech teacher, Potts, for letting me use his name in this chapter. Dude, you seriously rock! **_

"This court will come to order. Honorable Judge Arthur Potts presiding." The judge was young, in his twenties and maybe a year older than Roger. "All parties present? I understand this is a civil assault dispute. Prosecution Roger Davis, attorney Joanne Jefferson?"

"Present, your Honor."

"Defense Allison Grey, attorney Abraham Farrelburg?"

"Your honor, we move to dismiss Mr. Davis' claims."

"You'll have your chance to speak. Ms. Jefferson, present your case."

"Yes your Honor." Joanne glanced at Roger, then began. "At precisely seven am on December 26, 1991, my client received a visit from his mother. He has never gotten along with his mother previously, and this was no different. Three days later, and December 29, Roger received a phone call telling him to come to the Performance Space, where Maureen Johnson stages her protests. This was approximately ten am. Upon arrival…"

"Objection, your Honor. Relevance?"

"Overruled." Judge Potts looked at Joanne. "Continue."

"Yes, your Honor. Upon arrival, my client found only his mother waiting. He was then knocked out, kidnapped, and taken to Ms. Grey's house, where he was illegally detained for four days. He was beaten, starved, and denied medication he severely needed."

"Medication?"

"Yes, your Honor." Roger nodded. "Joanne and I would like it entered into the record that I am HIV positive, and have been aware of being so for five years."

"Entered. Mr. Farrelburg, your rebuttal?"

"Your Honor, while Ms. Grey does not deny her involvement in Mr. Davis' imprisonment, his claims of assault are simply absurd. He was not starved-he refused to eat-and no one ever laid a finger on him. As for this 'medication,' she was never informed of Mr. Davis' unfortunate condition, which, is, may I add, his own fault."

Judge Potts nodded. "Ms. Jefferson, call your witness."

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Roger Davis to the stand."

Roger stood, heading for the seat next the judge. Speaking the oath, he looked at Joanne. She smiled encouragingly. "Mr. Davis, in your own words, please describe your ordeal."

"Well, I don't remember much. I was pretty out of it. But I do remember that Allison Grey never personally laid a hand on me. She instructed the servants guarding me to beat me."

"And how did you escape?"

"On the fourth day, Ms. Grey instructed that I be moved to a different, 'more comfortable' room. Inside the room there was a phone. I was informed that it was for emergencies, should I need Ms. Grey to bring me anything. I was also told that the number for my apartment had been disconnected from this particular phone. I used the phone to contact Maureen Johnson. She had Benjamin Coffin, Ms. Grey's husband of the time, call me back. He helped me plan my escape. After I spoke with him, my memory is a bit fuzzy. You'd have to ask Benny for the details."

"Your Honor, I have no further questions for Mr. Davis."

"Very well. Mr. Farrelburg, please cross."

"Yes, your Honor. Mr. Davis, you mentioned that Ms. Grey was 'denying' you medication for HIV/AIDS. Please elaborate for the courts how you cam to be diagnosed with such a disease."

"What does it have to do with the trial?"

"Mr. Davis, please answer the question." Judge Potts looked thoughtful. "However, it will be stricken from the records."

"Yes, your Honor. When I was younger, I did drugs. Heroin, mostly, but a bit of hash here and there. April-my girlfriend of the time-got herself tested, and she was positive. Obviously…"

"Describe your relationship with your mother growing up?"

"Not good. We didn't get along."

"Mr. Davis, you have a family, right?"

"Yes, my fiancée and our daughter."

"And you owe Ms. Grey rent money? Forty-two thousand dollars, I believe?"

"Half true. My roommates and I owe Benjamin Coffin fourteen thousand in rent, but we don't owe Ms. Grey a penny."

"Yet she claims you do. You have no job. How do you plan to pay the money you owe?"

"I'm working on that."

"Is it true that you once offered to pay Ms. Grey in…shall we say, 'favors'?"

"No! Even had that thought ever crossed my mind, I'd have to have been drunk to offer."

"Are you sure this 'ordeal' you claim to have been through happened, Mr. Davis?"

"Considering that I have the doctor's reports and scars to prove it, yes."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Very well." Judge Potts looked at Roger. "Mr. Davis, you may step down. Ms. Jefferson, call your next witness."

"Yes, your Honor. I'd like to call Mark Cohen to the stand."

Mark took Roger's place next to the judge. He muttered the oath. Joanne smiled at him. "Mr. Cohen, how long have you known Roger?"

"Years. Our entire life."

"And can you describe his relationship with Charlene Davis?"

"Strained at best."  
"Why do you think that was?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"What would you say Charlene Davis' motivation for kidnapping her son might have been?"

"Spite, anger, money…possibly even revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, on Jeremiah Davis, Roger's father."

"Thank you, Mark. Your Honor, I'd like to call another witness, and recall Mr. Cohen at a later time."

"I'll allow it. Mr. Cohen, please sit down."

Joanne nodded. "Thank you, your Honor. I'd like to call Firefly Davis to the stand."

Firefly took the stand. Joanne nodded. "Firefly, you are Roger's sister?"

"Correct."

"And how long have you known Roger?"

"A year today."

"Why do you think Charlene Davis would have wanted revenge on Jeremiah Davis?"

"Because of me. Jeremiah Davis took me from my mother when I was a baby. I was told that she died."

"And did you ever have the chance to meet Charlene Davis?"

"No, she really did die before I had that chance."

Joanne nodded, turning back to Roger. "Do you care if Farrelburg crosses?"

"If I did, would she be on the stand at all?"

"Okay." Joanne turned back to Judge Potts. "No further questions."

Farrelburg stood. "Your Honor, Ms. Grey has requested that we ask Mr. Davis' permission to cross his sister, as she has just recently turned eighteen?"

"Be my guest." Roger nodded. "She wouldn't be up there if I cared if you cross-examine."

"Thank you. So, Miss Davis, I gather that you did not know Roger at the time this incident was said to have occurred?"

"No, I didn't. But I believe him."

"Yes. How did you meet Roger?"

"Through Mark. He and I have been dating for a little over a year."  
"And you were seventeen when you met Mark and Roger?"

"Objection." Joanne stood up. "Mr. Farrelburg is implying a claim of statutory, which has no place in this trial and no grounds to stand on."

"Sustained."

"No further questions." Farrelburg sat down.

"Step down, Miss Davis. Ms. Jefferson, please…Are you alright, Mr. Davis?"

Everyone glanced at Roger. Firefly frowned. "Rog? You look kinda shaky."

"I'll be fine. I probably need to eat."

"Alright. This court is in recess. It is just now twelve-thirty. This court will reconvene at two-thirty sharp. Court dismissed."

Mimi placed her arm around Roger. "Did you take your pill?"

"Not yet, I'll take it with lunch."

"Okay." Mimi smiled. "What're you hungry for?"

"How about…" Roger thought a moment. "Cajun food?"

Joanne smiled. "Bubba Gump's Shrimp Factory? I'll pay."

"Sounds good."

On his way back to the courthouse, Benny was forced to pull the Range Rover off to the side. An ambulance blocked the road, and paramedics stood at the courthouse door. He clambered out of the car, looking for his friends. He spotted Mimi, Mark, Firefly, and Maureen off to the side. Firefly was holding Mark tightly, and Mimi had her fist in her mouth. She glanced up, spotting Benny and rushing to his side. He wrapped her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, and he could see that her face was streaked with tears. "It's awful, Benny."

"What happened?"

Maureen looked over at him. "It's Roger, Benny. He just…he collapsed again."

Benny's jaw dropped. "What?"

Maureen nodded. "I think…" She broke off.

The paramedic looked over at Mimi. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Marquez. He's too far gone now. The best anyone can do is make sure he's comfortable."

Mimi looked down, and Benny nodded. "We'd like to take him home, then. He can be with his family when it happens."

"Of course."

Benny and Maureen loaded Roger into the backseat of the Range Rover. Maureen smiled softly. "Well, at least now Angel can have some company."


	8. Fear

_**Author's note: Well, I'm sure that all of you hate me by now! If anyone can guess which famous court-related show I was referencing heavily to last chapter, I'll give you a cameo in my next RENT related story(which may be awhile, but whatever), a shout-out in the fifth story in the Mommie Quintet and a virtual animal (cat or dog only) in the breed of your choice! Also, I realize that Bubba Gump wasn't open yet, but it was the only Cajun food place I could locate above the Mason-Dixie line. So, onto the story. The next few chapters are going to be heavily flashback-laden. **_

Even with Roger ailing, the trial went on. Mimi stood in for Roger, while Maureen and Firefly took turns sitting with him. For the first week, he drifted in and out of consciousness. So after a particularly harrowing day in court, Mimi was glad to find Roger conscious and waiting for her. He smiled weakly. "Hey, babe. How was court?"

"Oh." Mimi sat next to him on the bed. "Without you, Joanne has no case. Farrelburg can disprove everything she says. He claims we've made all of this up, and that's why you won't show your face in court anymore."

Roger frowned. "Then I have to go back."  
"No." Mimi shook her head. "Don't you worry about it. You worry about you."

"Why bother?" Roger looked away. "I'm not stupid, Mimi. You've all been skating around the truth with me, but I know what's going on. I know I'm dying."

"Baby…"

"Don't worry about it, Meems. I'm not mad at you. I'm not afraid, anyway."

Mimi sighed. "I need to feed Marina. Should I bring her in?"

"No, Collins brought her in earlier. I don't want her to see me like this, anyway."

"Roger…" Mimi sighed. "Okay. Try to get some rest. I love you."  
"I love you too, baby."

**Flashback (freshmen year of high school)**

"Dude, you look like crap. What happened this time?" Mark was looking at Roger's face, which was sporting several fresh bruises, including a large black eye.

Roger shrugged. "I tripped. Hit a doorknob."

"Uh-huh." Maureen sat down next to them, her arm around Mark. "Roger, you've always been a horrible liar. Remember the time you broke my mom's one of a kind, commemorative USS Arizona plate? You were so scared that she'd be angry with you that you glued it together, but you couldn't find one piece, so you pinned it on the cat. We didn't even have a cat!"

"I said I was sorry," Roger muttered.

"I know, but my point stands. You can't lie. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Roger…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Maureen smiled. "Rog, you can't bottle everything up. What happened? Did Charlene…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Roger glared at Maureen. "I tripped. End of story." The bell rang, and Roger jumped up. "Look, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later. He took off.

Maureen frowned. "You get the feeling he really needs our help?"

Mark nodded. "All the time, Maureen. All the time."

**End Flashback**

Roger watched Mimi sleep wistfully. 'Dammit,' he thought. 'I can't die yet. Not with Mimi and Marina depending on me. What the hell did I do wrong?' He stood up, moving to the fire escape. He slammed his fist into the railing, waking Mimi. "God damn it!" he yelled, glaring into the sky. "Why me? Why now? What the fuck is your problem, you sick twisted asshole? You call yourself God? Some god you are! You…"

"Roger?" Mimi placed an arm around him. "I thought you weren't afraid to die?"

"Mimi, I'm terrified. The only thing that keeps running through my mind is 'Is this what Angel had to suffer through?' I'm not ready to leave you guys yet. You need me, and Marina needs a father."

"I know, but we can't fight time."

Roger sighed. "I hate that."

"Baby, come back to bed. You have to get your rest."


	9. Flashback

**Flashback (January 1, 1992)**

"What do you want with me?" Roger looked straight at Charlene. "You've kept me here for days. The least you could do is tell me what you want from me. Money? I can get you money."

Charlene laughed cruelly. "I don't need you for money. Oh, but wait. Yes I do. You see, I realized your senior year that you had the potential to become famous. But you blew that. So then I decided you would marry rich. Well, you ran off and blew that. But now…now you'll do what I want. Or Mimi will die."

"You're lying!"

"Maybe. But for now, Allison is ready for you" She turned to the guards. "If he puts up a fight, beat him. But not too much. Allison still has…ah…need of him."

**End Flashback**

"No!" Roger jerked up. He was soaked with sweat, and Mimi was staring at him, worried. "Baby?"

"Call Joanne." Roger looked at Mimi. I just remembered something that may help her win the case."

Mimi nodded, grabbing the phone. "Jo? Oh, sorry Mo. Is Joanne there? Thanks. Hey Jo. Can you get down here? Roger needs to speak to you. Five minutes? 'Kay, thanks." She turned to Roger. "She'll be here soon.

Joanne was there as quickly as possible. "Rog, what's up?"

"I just…a memory. You know how Maureen wanted to push sexual assault charges?"

"Yes…"

"Do it. I'll vouch."

"Okay, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"Gotta love those suppressed memories."

Mimi frowned. "Are you gonna need him in court?"

"No, the judge will come down here if he needs Roger's testimony." She nodded at Roger. "You got it. "I'm heading home."

**Flashback (July 30, 1989)**

"And so, as we say our goodbyes to April Ericcson, we remember that she…"

"This is bullshit," Roger muttered. It was April's funeral, and Roger was not coping well.

Mark put a hand on his shoulder. "It's almost over."

"Dude, I can't take this. I need a fix." He stood to leave.

Maureen yanked him down. "Don't even think about it, Roger. You sit your ass down and respect April. She'd do the same fucking thing for you."

"Mo…"

"No! You will sit here and handle this like a man, or so help me god, I will kick your ass from here to next month!"

Roger looked back at the priest. "…was well-loved. April had many friends. We must comfort them in their grieving." The priest stepped down, and everyone stood. Roger skipped the line of mourners, heading for the bathroom. Maureen followed. "In the house of God, Roger? Come on."

"Maureen, I need this right now."

"April would have wanted you to get clean, Roger. Think about that."

**End flashback**


	10. Planning

_**Author's note: Anyone pissed off yet? Good. I'm glad. That was the intention. Moving on.**_

Roger was sitting up in bed, jotting things in a notebook. "Why the hell does this have to be so hard?" he muttered.

Collins poked his head in. "How you doing, man?"

"Been better."

"What are you doing?"

"Joanne told me I needed to work on my will. Not that a have a lot of stuff."

"Oh. How's it coming?"

"Considering that I don't want to do this, not bad. I can't decide what to do with April's stuff."

"You want my advice?"

"That'd be nice, if you don't mind."

"I got time. Marina's asleep. My advice? Give it to Firefly. She can proably use most of April's stuff, and they'll figure out what to do with the rest."

"Good advice. Thanks."

"No problem. Another thing, you should plan your funeral. Makes it easier on us when you're gone. If you ever go. You're awfully stubborn."

"I'll work on it."

Marina began to scream. Collins smiled. "That's my cue."

**Flashback (August 30, 1989)**

"I can't do this!" Roger flopped onto the worn couch, holding his needle. "Dammit, Mark, give me my shit!"

"No, Roger, come on, you can do this. What did we agree?"

"Cut the therapist bull, Cohen. Just give me my stash, and no one gets hurt."

"Roger…"

"Give me my fucking stash, Cohen!"

"Fine, you wanna screw up your life again? Go ahead. In fact, give me the needle, I'll join you!"

"No! I'm not letting you get AIDS too, Mark! No fucking way!"

"And that's why we agreed to get you clean."

"Yes." Roger looked down. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"It's hard, I know. But you can do it. I believe in you."

A small chuckle escaped Roger. "Damn, Cohen, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were gay."

**End flashback**

Roger was sound asleep, and Mimi smiled. She began to gather up his papers, glancing at one. It was marked 'Funeral.' Mimi sat down, skimming it.

_I don't want an elaborate funeral. I really don't want one at all, but my friends and family need closure, I guess. Something small. I want to be buried next to Angel. Don't spend money on a fancy headstone. A simple one is fine. At the service, I want Jimi Hendrix's 'Angel' playing. If you must have flowers, get Mimi's favorites. _

Mimi looked up. Roger stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Mimi smiled, setting the paper down. "I'm going to miss him," she muttered.

**Flashback (October, 1989)**

"I'm worried about him, Mo. He's clean, but…"

"Give him time, Marky. He'll be okay." Maureen smiled. "I mean. He won't just up and be over it. I mean, they were together since high school."

"I know…" Mark glanced over at roger, who was clearly ignoring them. "I mean, I figured once he was clean, he'd play again, but…"

Maureen nodded. "I mean it, Pookie. Give him time. Come on, I'll buy lunch. Hey, Davis!"

Roger glanced up. "What?"

"Come to lunch with us. My treat."

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"See what I mean?" Mark mumbled. He glanced back at Roger. "Take your AZT." Roger barely nodded. Mark bit his lip. "He really needs help, Mo."

**End flashback**


	11. Goodbye

_**Author's note: Thank you guys, for not going all angry mob on me. I appreciate that very much.**_

December, 1993

"He's getting worse." Mimi had taken Marina round to Life Support, and Mark and Firefly had tagged along.

Paul looked concerned. "He told us he had at least ten more years. What happened?"

Mimi shrugged. "We don't know. I think the stress of the trial got to him. It aged him years in minutes."

"How's that going? The trial, I mean."

"We get the verdict today." Firefly spoke softly. She was ashen and peaky-looking. "We have to be there at three."

Paul nodded. "Well, it's just now two. So, you guys get going, let us know the verdict, and give Roger our love."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you…"

"Your Honor."

Judge Potts glared at Farrelburg. "We're done deliberating, Mr. Farrelburg."

"I know, but Ms. Grey has something to say."

"Very well. Ms. Grey, you have the floor."  
"Thank you' your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my conscience will not allow me to ignore this any longer. I completely confess my guilt in all charges."

"How convenient. We find Allison Grey guilty of all charges."

"Very well. I sentence Allison Grey to twenty years in prison. Court dismissed."

Joanne smiled at Mimi. "Roger's won!"

Mimi nodded. "In the court, maybe."

Roger was barely hanging on when they got home. Mimi squeezed his hand. "Baby we did it. We won! You won! Allison confessed!"

Roger's eyes fluttered, and he smiled weakly. "We won?"

"Yes, baby, yes. I told you Joanne would come through."

"That's great."

"Let's celebrate, baby."

Roger shook his head. "Mimi, I can't. I'm tired."

Mimi's smile faded. "Roger, no, you can't go yet. I need you."

"Mimi, please let me go."

"Baby…" Mimi shivered. "Let the others say goodbye first, please?" She poked her head out. Firefly was talking to Collins, and Mark was standing by the window. "Guys, Roger's going."

Mark and Firefly stood. Firefly stepped back. You guys go. I barely know him. I don't have much right."

Collins shook his head. "Marina and I have said our goodbyes."

Mark nodded, heading in. Roger's eyes were closed. Mark took his hand. "Rog…god, this is hard. Life is so unfair."

Roger smiled slightly. "Mark, you know what I've always said. Only the good die young." He coughed slightly. "Where's my sister?"

Mark nodded. "I'll get her."

Firefly gave Roger a tight hug. He sighed. "I really wish we could have had more time together. Do me a favor. Get Mark and Mimi out of New York?"

Firefly nodded. "I'll try."  
Roger squeezed her hand. "I love you sis. Please…please don't be angry with me."  
"I could never, Roger." She sighed. "I'm sending Mimi back in."

Mimi held Roger close. "Baby…"

Roger looked into her eyes. She could she how hard he was trying to hold on for her. She sighed. "Let go, baby."

He nodded. "Mimi…I can see Angel waiting for me. She looks impatient."

Mimi laughed. "Tell her hi for all of us."

Roger didn't answer. His eyes were closed, and his breathing slowed, then stopped. Mimi laid him back on the bed. Tears flowed down her face. "Goodbye, Roger. I hope you find peace." She glanced towards the heavens. "Angel, take care of him for me, please. Don't ever let him forget that I'll always love him."


	12. The Funeral

"This is…" Mark shook his head. "It's fitting, that today is Christmas Eve. Five years ago today, we met Mimi and Angel. If it wasn't for the two of them, this day, Roger's funeral, would have come a lot sooner. We lost Angel, but Roger got to live another five years. He's always been there for us…"

"…and I always thought 'Wow! He's going to go places.'" Maureen smiled. "Even while he was addicted to smack, I knew he'd be the first one out of this hellhole. I always thought he was related to Superman somehow. I never imagined he could die."

"…can't even begin to describe how I felt about him." Mimi's voice was shaking. "If it hadn't been for Roger, I think heroin would have killed me. He loved his daughter fiercely as well…I think if it'd been up to him, she'd have been named after Angel. But he didn't say a word, just let me choose her name…"

"I've known Roger for awhile now." Joanne sighed. "He was always a bit like Maureen, in my opinion. Kind of flighty, not always mentally here. But he was a loyal friend. Fiercely protective of Mark. You wouldn't believe how mad he was at me when Maureen dumped Mark for me…"

"I just recently met Roger, but he was protective of me from the start." Firefly was still very ashen-looking, but everyone understood. Roger's death had come as a shock to her more than anyone. "I wish I'd been able to spend more time with him. Even when we first met, he was so worried because I was underage…"

"I've known Roger since middle school. We weren't very close, but he trusted me." Benny bit his lip. "We were just starting to become better friends. I regret how I came off to him sometimes, but I know he forgave me…"

"…he always stood by me, no matter what." Collins twisted his hands. "He never cared that I had AIDS. I actually always thought I'd go first, but I guess fate has a different plan."

Mimi stood up. "Roger idolized Jimi Hendrix. It was his wish that we play a Hendrix song at his funeral. He wanted a song that not only celebrated his life and Jimi Hendrix's life, but Angel's life as well. He wanted the song 'Angel' played. So, here it is."

After the funeral, Benny offered to buy dinner. No one accepted. Maureen and Mimi wanted to take Marina to meet Roger's grandmother, and Firefly had decided to tag along. Mark had to finish a film he was working on, and Collins wanted to visit Angel. Benny nodded. "I understand." He pulled Mimi aside. "If you ever need anything…"

"I'll call you." Mimi smiled slightly. "I'm really gonna miss him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But you know he'll always be watching over you."

"Yes. But what are we going to do without him?"

**_Author's note: Are you all crying yet? Don't worry, so am I. This was just as emotional for me to write as I'm sure it's been for you to read. It was very hard to write a funeral scene after burying my dog, but I did it for you guys. I know you are probably all going after the torches and pitchforks right now. I'm sorry, but it had to happen. Keep an eye out for the final part of the Mommie Quintet, _Book of Endings_, coming very soon. Till then, this is AlyssaLLBLack13, signing off!_**


End file.
